Flickering Memories
by Satari-Raine
Summary: They shared silence, memories, and one another. - Ryou, Fujiwara


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note:** For **Higuchimon**. I hope you enjoy these drabbles, my friend!

****_Flickering Memories_  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>**

* * *

><p>Fujiwara laughed, leaning against Ryou as chuckles filled the serene air, soft breaths slipping from his lips. Ryou merely smiled, eyes shut in calm pleasure as he fell to the plush grass, his smile deepening slightly when Fujiwara pressed his back against the white clad of Ryou's.<p>

"I can see why they say you are the strongest, Fujiwara. That was an amazing duel."

Fujiwara's response was a laugh: simple, pleased yet exhausted. "Your skills are spectacular as well, Ryou; it was an even match of talent."

Ryou couldn't argue with that, and didn't see a reason why to. As he leaned back, he felt himself seep away from all worried as the wind drifted around them, tickling his tingling skin. He couldn't argue that this moment felt simply overwhelming, real.

He also couldn't argue about the fact that Fujiwara pressed against his back felt warmer that it should have.

* * *

><p>It was a little known fact to many people at Duel Academia, but Fujiwara didn't do well with storms.<p>

Ryou groaned, tossing in his satin sheets as the thunder crashed in the turbulent sky, the roar echoing loudly in the spacious dormitory. Sitting up, he scanned the dark room, watching as the shadows danced against the flickers of lightning that sparked out from the glass window. As he shook his head, he glanced back at his hands, watching as they curled in his lap.

_'It's too violent tonight.'_

Rain trickled against the window and pounded at the roof, relentless, and as the sound echoed in his ears, Ryou sighed one last time before slipping away from his room and into the dark hallway, his destination confirmed.

It was a little known fact that Fujiwara was afraid of storms, but it was one Ryou paid attention to.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

Ryou frowned, eyes ablaze in confusion and irritation as he scanned over the dormitory, curious as to why he couldn't find Fujiwara. "He's been missing all day..." Opening his door, he found Fubuki sitting on his bed, hands in his laps as the Tenjuoin stared out the window, stern in his posture. He turned to Ryou, his eyes solemn as they scanned over the Marufuji's form.

"Where is he, Fubuki? Have you seen him?"

Fubuki blinked, as if he didn't hear him, before a sigh was heard and his head was shook, chestnut strands drifting against his shoulders.

_'So, all those questions about forgetting him…? Why he was so concerned about everyone, about me, remembering him?'_

Ryou swallowed, shaken, unsure. Fubuki looked away before standing, his footsteps hollow against the floor. He paused at Ryou's side, casting him a saddened gaze, one that spoke of confusion and worry. A hand slipped from Ryou's shoulder, and footsteps faded away, leaving Ryou alone in the silence and shadows of his room.

'..._Fujiwara..?'_

* * *

><p>Ryou froze. Shock tingled in his veins, stimulating his numb skin as he swallowed, staring at Fubuki with a somewhat composed, yet startled gaze. He shook his head once before tugging calloused fingers through sleek blue strands, the pull of the motion numb against his skull. Across the bed, Fubuki nodded, a serious yet whimsical smile gracing his lips.<p>

"He's…I remember now?" The sound was quiet in the room, and Fubuki couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of shock in his usually stotic friend's voice.

"Yes, Ryou, we all remember now."

Ryou placed his head on his plush pillow and shut his eyes, allowing the memories to crash into him with raw force. Pale hands gripped soft sheets, knuckles glowing white in the darkend room, and as Fubuki trained on the action, he saw a slight trembling in his palm.

'_Fujiwara.'_

Ryou couldn't believe it. After all those promises of branding Fujiwara into his brain, about all the claims that he would never forget him, the simple, brutal fact he now realized pounded against him, tightening his chest and pulsing in his head as he scowled.

He really _had_ forgotten him.

* * *

><p>"I forgot you." The sentence was clipped, pained as it slipped from Ryou's lips in a whispering rush. He knew what effect it would have on his friend, how it would alter his mind for him to know that someone like Ryou had forgotten him, but it had to be said. He couldn't go through all that again. Fujiwara nodded, glancing away from Ryou's stare before meeting him, depths of understanding and knowing, accepted disappointment reflected in the depths of his eyes.<p>

"I know. Everyone did. I…left everyone because of my foolishness, my mistakes." He glanced down, arms tight against his side as Ryou's stare darkened. Reaching over, Ryou traced under his eye, skimming the seaweed bangs with his knuckle. It was a gentle action, one that spoke of familiarity of the past and secret promises of the future. Fujiwara looked up.

"I won't forget you again, Fujiwara. I promise."

Fujiwara offered a smile.

"I promise I won't leave again."

The promises were kept.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
